Darth Sertia
Darth Sertia (born PauSeen Skywalker) was a Sith Lord and head of the Sith Grand Council. He brought his families respected name back by means of revenge through his extensive abilities with the Dark Side. Though nothing stopping him from getting revenge, the massive effects of the Clone Wars hit him in ways he never thought, from working on both sides, his own and the Mandolorians. After seducing the Jedi in thinking he was a trustworthy ally, he was granted his own clone trooper battalion. The Jedi knew that he was not a Jedi, but with Sertia's skill with the force, he used it to cover up his true Sith identity. Biography Malastare Slave "Ha, It's not that I mind the podracing, It's the fact that I'm a slave, and that I get none of the credits I win."'' ''-PauSeen Skywalker, refering to his payment for racing''' The first memory PauSeen ever recalls is him waking up in a filthy, grimy and obnoxiously loud palace, belonging to Zentoka the Hutt, the leader of the Malastare podracing bets and the underworld of Malastare. As soon as PauSeen reached the age of five, Zentoka noticed that the boy had amazing reflexes and decided to begin entering him in podraces. Giving him credits, PauSeen went around to every junk shop in the area collecting parts for his custom podracer. After the first three races that he won, Zentoka started placing higher and higher bets on him, and every time he lost, severe punishment. By the age of ten, PauSeen was winning almost every race he was entered in. As he aged, he was more and more enraged by the fact that he got no more than, at the highest, ten credits out of at least the one thousand he won in the race. After taking down his arch rival in the qualifying race for the Malastare Annual, Zentoka had full faith in him to pull through with first place at the Annual. Before entering the race course, Skywalkers gaze oddly drifted toward the Holonet display, which was odd, for he never watched the holonet newscasts. What he saw almost amazed him. It showed a huge army of these tan, skinny, pointy headed droids attacking and invading numerous star systems. He was not worried at all. He did not see one Hutt controlled system invaded. During the race, he found out that a Dug podracer from Tatooine had joined the race. This Dug, Sebulba, would start the beginning for Skywalkers new life. As the race continued, on the last lap PauSeen was in the lead, but closely followed by Sebulba. Once in close range of the finish arc, Sebulba hit the left engine of Skywalkers pod causing him to crash twelve feet away from the finish line. He had lost, though this was now a good ''thing. The same exact droids he had seen on the Holonet were now filling the stands, shooting everywhere. PauSeen jumped out of the pod and took off but was stoped by a droid commander and two regular ones. He was puzzled by what happened next. For the first time he pushed out his hand and the droids went flying. It was the first time he used the Force. Escaping Malastare PauSeen knew he had to escape. Zentoka had told him that if he lost him the seven thousand credits bet and the one million credits he could win, then he would have an "early and peacefull bedtime". Once he got back to Zentoka's Palace, he avoided guards and just about anyone who would turn him in to "His Fatness" (Zentoka) which was everyone. Everyone at the Palace hated him. He made it to the hangar and hardwired a fighter and took off. Once in the atmosphere, he had to fight his way through the droid blockade. Barely making it through a gap between two frigates, he entered hyperspace with a course plotted for Mandalore. Time on Mandalore "''For Mandalore being a new peace-loving planet, the Rouge Empire sure seems to have a strong presence here, almost as if the Duchess wants you here." -PauSeen Skywalker, After meeting Ben Plasmaskiff Once landed on Mandalore, he sold the fighter, planning to use the credits to buy a seat on a public transport headed for Coruscant. On his way to boarding the transport, a Mandalorian group attacked and bombed the transport, believing that it was carrying an undercover Jedi back to Coruscant. The troopers commandeered the cotrol tower and told central command that the reactor had overloaded. The troops that landed to scare off the prisoners saw Skywalker near the body of the Jedi, and thought that he was the Jedi's Padawan. As they were taking Skywalker prisoner, he used the Force to push two unaware Mandalorian troops of th e edge of the landing platform. They stunned Skywalker and now believe he is the Padawan since he is force sensitive. Upon waking up, he was face to face with a Mandalorian wearing metallic red armor. The Mandalorian began questioning him, Skywalker saying nothing. Finally when the man took a break, he began his questions which the man seemed happy to answer. His name was Ben Plasmaskiff, 27 years old, Mandalorian mercenary, and leader of the group Rouge Empire. There was something odd about him, he seemed distracted and would not look PauSeen in the eyes. He seemed kind of nervous to. After sitting in silence for at least ten minutes, Plasmaskiffs nervousness and distraction gaze just disappeared. He could look Skywalker in the eye and he wasn’t shaking anymore either. After about an hour of talking, Ben decided he would take PauSeen to Coruscant personally. A half hour later they took off in a commandeered diplomats shuttle. Training as a Jedi "It feels utterly disgusting being inside the walls of this place. The thing is, why would a Mandalorian killing Jedi drop one of here?" ''- PauSeen, referring to the Jedi Temple When the shuttle came out of hyperspace, he was surprised that the Mandalorian had actually brought him to Coruscant. He figured it would be some planet in wild space, a secret torture base maybe. But no, this was even worse. He was dropping Skywalker off at the Jedi Temple. He hated the Jedi, for Zentoka told him that the Jedi raided Malastare and that Skywalkers parents were killed. It seemed true that he had seen several Jedi on the planet, supposed to be ambassadors. He never said anything to them, and he loathed it. But now he has the chance. Plasmaskiff and two rouge empire guards escorted PauSeen to the Temples doors, where met by a master and two knights. He did not look at anyone, just the ground, which still sickened him. Plasmaskiff seemed to be in some kind of trance. He blew up a transport to kill a Jedi, and now he is dropping a person he thinks is a Jedi at the Temple. It doesn't make sense. But there was nothing he could do. He did everything the master told him to do. He was taken inside where he was met by other knights and masters. They all seemed to stare blankly at him. After walking for what seemed miles, he was taken up a turbolift into a brightly colored room with windows on all sides and twelve chairs. Each had a Jedi sitting in it all of them looking at Skywalker. In front of him was a small, two foot tall, green alien looking at him. He had never seen this species before. The master behind him spoke to the odd alien. Now he knows. He had heard the name before: Grand Master Yoda. The master told him that this boy had just been brought by Mandalorians and that he can sense how strong Skywalker is with the force. He also wanted him to be his Padawan. After hearing much debate and waiting outside the council room, it was decided. PauSeen would become a Padawan to the master. The master was Lekkor Groundrunner. Skywalker was immediately given new robes and begun training immediately. After he complet ed the Trials six years later, he became a knight, although still with a master. He was able to choose his own robes know, but he didnt change it much. Exept for his right hand. He wore a special glove he made himself which was lined with cortosis armoring. The Jedi council did not take much liking to this.The believed it was wrong to wear any kind of armor, for it signalled war. This would soon change in a few years. After another two years of him and his Master going on missions, he figured it was time. He could sense something was going to happen, the perfect distraction for his escape from the order. He had learned enough about the force and holocrons to make it by himself. He sensed it but hadn’t thought it would happen so soon. He could sense and see the massive assault cruiser come out of hyperspace. He could make out the symbol with microbinoculars and it was the same one he had seen at the Rouge Empire base on Mandalore. His master, Lekkor was alerting the Coruscant guard to get the Galactic senators to safety when the first wave of bombers struck. Several followed and also began the orbital strike. Before Lekkor could get the message out, Skywalker used a massive force push to destroy the terminal and through Lekkor against the wall. Before his master had the chance to activate his lightsaber Skywalker picked up his body and electrocuted his master, something he had learned to do from the old Sith holocrons in the archives. The orbital strike went on and hit so clse it knocked Skywalker off his feet. Lekkor then had the chance to activate his saber, lunging at PauSeen. Skywalker had countered it and engaged in a saber lock, and his master told him to stop, and how this wasn’t right. Skywalker ignored him and kicked Groundrunner in the stomach, disengaging saber lock. Once free he swung out and knocked one of his master’s lightsabers out of his hand. Lekkor continued fighting with one saber and Skywalker, with one saber. Once Lekkor was focused on Skywalker having one saber, he had a look of shock on his face after hearing a saber activate. Lekkor had forgotten Skywalker now had two sabers, using Lekkors to kill him. But he was not done. Lekkor dropped his other saber and fell to the ground, saying how Skywalker had so much potential, and how he could be so much more than a Sith. Skywalker still ignored him and used force choke to finally kill his former master, Lekkor Groundrunner. Finding someone else His escape from the temple was easy. Where he had just finished the duel was next to the hangar. He took a fighter and took off trying to avoid the Mandalorian bombers. Once in the atmosphere, he saw the republic fleet had arrived and destroyed the assault cruiser. Now its even easier. They see a Jedi ship, they leave it alone. Now he had to find someone else, someone who could teach him things that the Jedi can't. He needs a Sith master. He decided he'd look on the darkest planet he thought of: Mustafar. As he plotted a course in the navi computer, he felt like Mustafar was definitely the place, he just knew it. He also noticed a new planet in his navi computer. Teth. It hadn’t been there before. It was in wild space, a forest planet, humid with monasteries on large hills. He decided to leave it and to get some rest while in hyperspace. During his sleep, he had a vision of a purpule looking planet with fog, and it was dim and warm. He saw to people, a man and a women carrying a baby boy. The mother was wielding a yellow lightsaber against Trandoshan pirates. The man had a warrior type mask on and he could not see the woman’s face. He heard no sound, just a name being clearly spoken through a man’s voice. It kept saying serita, sertia over and over again. He woke as he saw the m other get the saber shot out of her hand. The monitor was beeping, signalling the arrival over Mustafar. He was trying to think about what the vision meant, but put it aside. He had other things to do. He sensed the Dark Side in this place and landed a few clicks away from it. He traveled on foot and came to a partially burnt down building. He has seen it before in the Jedi archives when it was still whole. It was and old palace for Darth Revan. He decided to enter it and sensed some sort of being. As he got closer he entered the archives of the palace but found no being- instead a holocron made by Revan himself. He opened it and it was everything he knew about the dark side. Skywalker spent another two years rebuilding the palace and studying / practicing the dark side. At the age of twenty, he was ready. He sensed that the Mandalorian he had met ten years ago seemed, important. He decided he would need some credits and some experience, so he became an assassin. He went after any kind of person, any kind of thing, anything his employer wanted. He finally found Plasmaskiff at one of Nova the Hutt’s gatherings. Oddly enough, he was looking for an assassin. it was the perfect opportunity. He went up to him and told him how he was an assassin. Skywalker had already earned a very good reputation for getting every one of his targets, so Ben obliged right away. The First Target His mission was simple; To track down and kill Ben's traitorous brother, Rafi Sidslasher. It was a short mission. Skywalker tracked him down to his lot on Ryloth. It was a small base with a few walls to prevent any ambush, but not hard at all to infiltrate. As Rafi entered the lot, Skywalker came out from the front wall with a jump attack, but Rafi countered with his double headed red and black saber. Skywalker used the force to throw him against the wall and stabbed his saber through Rafi's abdomen, then sucked his body in and threw it with a powerful force repulse. He was sure he was dead, he could fell Rafi's presence disappear. He left the planet and went to rendezvous with Ben in his cruiser. Infiltration of Kamino By the time Skywalker had went out to kill Rafi, it was half a year into the Clone Wars. Skywalker decided that to t ake down Zentoka, like he had promised when in slavery, he would need troops. The finest in the Galaxy at the time where the Clone troopers of the Galactic Republic. To find the best troops he traveled to Kamino, an oceanic world where the clone troopers were grown. He had to pick out the best battalion and for this, he took the armor from former ARC trooper ARC-7057. He used the amor to infiltrate Tipoca City and monitor clone development and take the best battalion back to Coruscant where he would have a Jedi outfit prepared and get the troopers put under his command. He finally found the best battalion, the 66th elite corp. He then took a ride back to Coruscant with the troops on the acclamatory ''Vigilance. Jedi General Now commanding the 66th elite corp, Skywalker went out on numerous missions for thr Republic against the Confederacy of Independent Systems. When on Ryloth, Skywalker earned a much higher respect and was rewarded as a Jedi Hero. He did not like hearing that, since he did not even want to be called a Jedi. During the battle, he and two of his infiltrators snuck into the droid hangar and got the command codes for several Hyena class bombers. Once the securi ty codes were returned to the republic base, they activate ten hyena bombers and used them to bomb several outposts and there main base, wiping out over five-sixths of the droid presence on the planet. Another full scale assault took out another half of the droids after the bombing. Once his troops were pulled out of the system, he returned to the Temple for his report on the assault. Once the Council heard of this, they awarded him for his bravery an d courage with the title Jedi Hero. Trying to get Rid of the Title "Master Yoda, I insist you give it to someone with more experience and of a higher rank... A master, perhaps Master Fisto. He has been receiving more victories than I." "You want to get rid of this title... No one in the history of the Order has declined it. Is this disrespect?" "I simply see it as an award, more than a title. there are plenty of Jedi masters worthy of this award." "A title it is, and a title it shall remain. Accept it, you will. An honor it is, for a Jedi to receive this. The first knight to receive it, you are." - ''Skywalker, Mace Windu and Master Yoda discussing the termination of Skywalkers new title. PauSeen hated his new title. He met with Master Yoda twice to discuss getting it removed, but each time it failed. Yoda and Mace would always tell him that it was an honor and that it’s not a privilege. Before he got the title, he felt normal as ever. But as soon a Yoda granted it to him, he felt uneasy. He felt like the force was trying to rip it off of him, but the title was permanently stuck. He was granted the choice of new robes and a new lightsaber, which he used a double bladed saber. The title also came with an extremely rare partially unstable green lightsaber crystal which was inserted into the double bladed sabers chamber. He eventually gave up and kept the title and dealt with the strange feeling. He felt almost close to Yoda, which was a good thing since he was a disguised Jedi, but he never did ask Yoda about his vision that he had over Mustafar. A Hint to the Truth "''Wait, Revan, wait! What does that Mandalorian know about my family... he can't know anything!" ''-PauSeen asking Darth Revan’s holocron about meeting with Ben Plasmaskiff The feeling of uneasiness was driving PauSeen mad. He decided to find out what was causing it and went to Darth Revan’s archives on Mustafar. He was happy to come back to Mustafar, when he stepped one foot on the planets rocky surface the feeling disappeared. But he knew it would come back when he took off again. He needed to find out how to get rid of it. As he entered the archives, a holocron started to glow much brighter than the others. He went over to it and it activated, revealing a hologram of Darth Revan. Not the same one as last time. On this one, he was wearing his mask. Revan told him that the feeling he is experiencing would disappear for good when he defeated his ties to the Jedi. He then proceeded to tell Skywalker that he was destined to be a Sith, but he kept calling Skywalker Sertia, just like in his vision. Skywalker asked him who Sertia was and Revan told him to meet up with Ben Plasmaskiff and ask him to tell you the truth about your family. After that the holocron closed and refused to open again. Skywalker quit fighting with it and left to go find Ben Plasmaskiff. Finding out the Truth "''You, how do you know this... You’re just some Mandalorian mercenary!" "Because... I'm your... your.." -''Skywalker and Plasmaskiff Skywalker met up with Plasmaskiff on Alzoc III, a wild space planet the Rouge Empire was pushing to control. He arranged a meeting with Plasmaskiff and started asking questions immediately. He started with who is Sertia, for that one was bugging him the most. He seemed to cast that one aside and asked him for the next one. Skywalker asked what do you know about my family, and that hit him hard. Ben told him that his father (Plasmaskiff was very hesitant) was Darth Revan. And his mother was Bastila Shan. This hit Skywalker hard. Then he continued to tell Skywalker that Ben was his uncle. PauSeen was thinking how a Mandalorian could be brothers with one of the most powerful Sith ever. He wouldn't believe it. Ben told him that the vision he had been having was of his mother and father fighting off Trandoshan slave sellers, and that the baby was Skywalker. Then PauSeen had to believe it. How else would Ben know of the vision? He also told Skywalker that Sertia was the name that his father gave him, and PauSeen the name that his mother gave him. They though Sertia was too dark for now since it means "Darkening shadow" so until Skywalker had broken free of his past, it would be PauSeen. Now, Skywalker accepted it, and made a pact with his uncle Ben. He accepted the name Sertia. Moving On Sertia joined Rouge Empire, but not as a Mandalorian. He would carry out missions but followed his own destiny, raising the new Sith Empire his father had started. Sertia was now in control of the Sith army and the Sith Fleet, and spending most of his time in his capitol ship, the ''Dark Assassin. Being in control of the army was difficult. He needed a place to train new troops and keep the army until time to strike the Republic. Ben had the Rouge Empire take Alzoc III for a reason: he knew Sertia would need a place for the army, and this was the perfect planet. Not very many people knew about it and the Republic had no presence near the system. Sertia used the massive cargo hold of the Dark Assassin ''to build a new palace in honor of the new Sith empire and his father. He moved the archives out of the palace on Mustafar and put them into the new palace, adding a few shelves for his own records. He added a Council room with nine chairs and above it was a walkway leading to a overview balcony and private meeting area. The palace had an archive, cargo area, command center, trap door, throne room, prison cell, gathering area, council room, hangar, workshop, barracks, outdoor archive room, kitchen, dini ng room, archive balcony ,and multiple defense turrets. Sertia made the palace by hand in honor of his father and has it made inside a cruiser to show the loyalty to the Sith Fleet. He went on a lot of spy missions to keep an eye on suspects and new assassin targets. His spy outfit kept him anonymous, having a bounty hunter type jacket, basic tan boots, fingerless clone trooper gloves, a secret service helmet and a blaster pistol. When accompanying Ben on missions he would wear a Mandalorian Sith outfit, wearing Mandalorian secret service uniform, death watch gloves and a black bladed lightsaber. Declaring War "''And with this, I declare war on the Galactic Republic and the Jedi Order." -Proclamation of the Rouge War Now that the new Sith Empire was at its most powerful, and the Rouge Empire had his back, Sertia decided it was time. He announced himself by assassinating several powerful republic representitives, he declared war on the Galactic Republic. The Chancellor was shocked by this, and the Jedi in full panic. This war started with the Empire making a surprise attack on Ord Mantell. The Empire took the planet and captured all of the armories. Chancellor Palpatine called immediate peace talks, and Sertia accepted them. He did not plan on ending the fighting, but he wanted to see what he had to say. Sertia saw in one of the sith holocrons about the Great Plan, and noticed it mentioned a man named Sidious. Later it mentioned Sidious is to become the Chancellor once Vallorum falls. A little to specifice, he thought. The Chancellor arrived in a full military escort. Once the he and Palpatine were face to face Sertia could sense how strong in the dark side he was. Sertia led him into his new quarters and to his surprise Palpatine dismissed his guards. Sertia did the same but as he did the Jedi came in to guard. He told his new commander (CC-7888) Commander Raxor to begin the distraction. His greatest sith officers to begin wiping out the republic forces. Sertias forces led the clones and Jedi out of the Capitol and into the fields. After word of this got to the Jedi standing guard in the meeting room with the Chancellor, they began to attack Sertia. He dispatched both of them in a matter of minutes with a volley of force powers. Palpatine was delighted by this. He began talking about how Sertia needs to surrender now, as he is interfearing with his master plan. Sertia told Palpatine that he would tell the Jedi, and Palpatine was amused. Sertia told him that he knew he was Sidious, knew about the master plan, and knew that Palpatine was planning to dissolute the Republic and form a Galactic Empire. Papatine told him that he will be dead by the end of the war, or by the end of the day, depending on how good of a sith he is. With the push of a button on his comlink, several Jedi knights ran in and Sertia laughted and hit the button of a detonator and jumped out of the room. Before the meeting he set up 20 bunker bombs in the walls. The entire room was vaporized and the Jedi blasted into oblivion. The battle in the fields was over, and the Empire suffered few casualties. The Republic withdrawed from the planet and soon after the Empire. Sertia had no intrest in holding the planet. He left in a shuttle to his command ship the ''Dark Shadow, ''where he commanded a base delta zero. The Republic would later return to find Ord Mantell a watery like mix of plasma, dirt, and metal, with no buildings or land masses in site. Invasion of Krylon The Empire needed more fuel to power there new dreadnaughts. Sertia did some reserch and found there were several accounts of spice pilots reporting plasma reserves in the Great Dust Clouds. He found the closest planet to the Clounds deemed to have a breathable atmosphere, Krylon III, the third moon of the outer-rim planet. The Empire made a swift invasion of the planet and all of its 3/6 inhabited moons. Sertia set up a mining base on Krylon III and set up the Empires new capitol on Krylon. After hearing rumors of Krylons former President, Senfor, contacting the Republic to come and aid them, Sertia sent Commander Raxor to interrogate him. Seeing Raxor was a clone, Senfor obliged to tell him everything about the planet and about the current situation. One of the most intersting this were abandoned cortosis mines on Krylon IV. Sertia sent a recon team to the moon and the seargent in charge (Seargent Epox) reported a large amount of cortosis further into each mine. Sertia then proceeded to set up an extensive mining operation in each of the mines of the small moon. He then took the cortosis ore and made his own mandalorian armor and helmet and then continued to set up factories to produce new clone armor and even reinforce certain parts of the Empires dreadnaughts. Sertia needed to collect phrik and transparasteel to synthesize with the cortosis to make a thick and sturdy enough metal to make freighter ships. The hull needed to be so thick yet light enough to pass through the highly meagnetized fields surrounding the Dust Clouds. After the 3 months of endless base set ups and local uprisings being neutralized, Krylon became a open planet, much like the separatist capitol, Raxus. Tensions with the CIS The Empire never officially declared war on the Separatists, but they still did not like the fact that if the Empire wanted a planet, they took it, no matter what allegance. Also, since Chancellor Palpatine was in control of both the Republic and CIS, Palpatine still wanted Sertia dead after Sertia almost killed him on Ord Mantell. One of the Jedi Knights who rushed in before he set off the detonators was Anakin Skywalker, who managed to cut a hole through the floor at the last second and escape in the Chancellors personal shuttle before the BDZ. Count Dooku asigned General Grevious with the task of finding the Sith Council and wiping them out. He succeded in finding Sertia twice, Darth Foul and Darth Jirak once. Every time the General lost and had to pull his armies out of the system. Sertia and Dooku were both both getting tired of dealing with each others armies that Sertia took his cortosis fleet to Serenno and brought the fight to Dooku's palace. Commander Raxor and Darth Foul with the newly promoted Captain Epox landed in the forest 12 klicks away from the courtyard of the palace. Raxor led the 66th against the right flank and Epox straight through the middle. Seargent Hex commenced an artillery barrage from the right flank aganst the shield protecting the palace. Sertia and Darth Jirak came in on a gunship and broke through the large window looking into Dooku's office. Of course protecting the Count was 6 magnaguards which were easily disposed of with force lightning and by using their own electrostaffs. Dooku stood his ground while the two sith sliced through the guards and he attacked at Serita right after the last one was down. Jirak came in from behind and was shot back with lightning and thrown against the wall. Sertia was attacking with volley after volley of force lightning and repulses. Jirak quickly regained his strength and continued to attack. Once in a saber lock with Sertia, Jirak gets a slice on Dooku's shoulder, but he dodges enough to only make it a flesh wound. Dooku pushed Sertia against the cieling and blasts Jirak with lightning. Sertia falls to the floor with a thud and watches as Dooku and Jirak duel. Once Dooku was so focused on Jirak that Sertia managed to get up and force push Dooku out the window. It was at least a 3 mile drop off the cliff, and it was only a matter of time until he snesed his presence diminish. Droidekas soon arrived and cut off Sertia and Jirak from the exit. They heared thrusters blare behind them, and turned to see Dooku standing on the boarding ramp of a Sheathipede-class shuttle. Battle of Antar 4 By the time the invasion of Krylon and the 3 month set up process was over, the Sith Empire needed more metal to build their fleet out of. Sertia decided to attack Antar 4, whos mines were rich in magnetite. Once Sertias Cortosis Fleet arrived in the atmosphere, a three-way massive space battle commenced. The speratists were already trying to break the Republic's defences. The republic was already losing the battle, and the droid cruisers were taking a blockade formation. The Cortosis Fleet distracted the droids blockade while blockade runners flanked it from the left. Once landed, Commander Raxor set up 4 staging areas south of the capitol. After the cruisers broke through the blockade, landing ship droped off tanks, artillery cannons, and troops. Raxor set up artillery cannons at staging area 2, south-east of the capitol, tanks at area's 1 & 4, south-east and south-south, and troops at areas 1, 2, & 3, and ray tanks at area 3, south -west. Once all of the troops were landed, droid begun an offensive attack against area 1. The tanks quickly knocked out the droids offensive and the Empire began its own offensive plan. Artillery from area 2 would start it off, taking out droid defence outposts set up around the capitols ray shield. Troops under the command of Darth Foul moved in under the cover of the artillery. once all of the outposts were desrtoyed, troops and tanks from outposts 1 and 4 moved in straight ahead and the ray tanks and troops at area 3 moved in to attack the left flank. The units from area 1 arrived first, attacking the droid defensives. The ray tanks came in about 5 minutes after, and began to cut a hole through the ray shield. After about 15 minutes after the first units got there, the second round of tanks arrived and anihilated the droid defence. After 10 minutes, which seemed like hours, the ray tanks cut a hole through the shield. The hole could only get as large as 7x7 feet, barely tall enough to fit a person, let alone a tank. Sertia sent Diamond Squad, Sertia's new commando unit (Leader: Jang. Heavy Weapons: Demo. Technical Officer: Wreck. Sniper: Weeks) on a recon mission to break into the generator room and disable the shield long enough for the tanks and artillery cannons open fire and destroy the generator. Once Diamond Squad got through the shield, they broke for the nearest building, which happened to be a bomb warehouse. Once the squad secured the warhouse, droid partol units entered the area to scout the Empire's positions. The patrols cut through the warehouse and spotted the squad. The droids opened fire and narrowly missed hitting the rows and rows of stored bombs and missles. The squad decided to stay behind cover, but it was to late. The droids hit and cracked open the tanks storing the proton gas. Diamond Squad double-timed it out of the warehouse and had to jump back through the hole in the shield. The tanks closed the hole just as the droids started firing again. The gas exploded as soon as the bolt left the barrel and the warehouse was obliterated. The ray shield blocked debris and flame from coming out on the Empire's side, and Diamond Squad would have to find another way in, this time under Sertia's lead. The squad begun digging a hole underneath of the shield and would deactivate that section of it. Sertia decided to do this to save the energy in the tanks, and figured the extra fire-power could help destroy the capitol tower. Powers and Abilities Sertia was very skilled with the force. He had advanced powers in every type he could use. His force powers were: *Force Push *Force Pull *Force Repulse *Force Choke *Force mind trick *Force lightning *Force shatterpoint *Force flight *Force jump Sertia’s eyes were brown as a Jedi, but as a Sith, they were unusual. Sith eyes are yellow with red on the outside, but Sertia’s eyes were completely red. Sertia favored using a double headed saber, but was able to use one, two, double bladed, or reverse handed. Sertias lightsaber closely resembles Savage Opress's, the difference is that Sertia uses an unstable red crystal. Behind the Scenes Sertia's clone tro oper battalion, the 66th elite corp., refers to Order 66, since this clone battalion is under Sith command. CC-8932 aka Commander Nix was the commander for the 66th elite crop. on the picture to the right, he is leading a recon mission during the Battle of Ryloth to get the droid security codes Se rtia had a Padawan who later took control of the Sith Empire, Darth Jirak Ben Plasmaskiff is the leader of Rouge Empire and a Mandalorian mercenary in the game Clone Wars Adventures Sertia is currently named PauSeen Skywalker in-game, but is soon to be re-named Lord Sertia in-game Sertia is in the squad Rouge Empire and is an assassin and Sith / Mandalorian in-game Category:Male Characters